


Valentine’s Day gift

by elephant_bubbles



Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Babyfic, F/F, Original Baby Character - Freeform, home birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: “She made it here with twenty minutes to spare. And she’s the best Valentine’s day present, ever.”
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dangan ronpa oc babies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Valentine’s Day gift

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the danganronpa oc babies! I know I’ve written these two both already having babies in other fics, but I wanted to write a fic where they had a baby together just because. Enjoy~

* * *

Valentine’s Day was almost over, and it was almost time; all day the women had wondered what would come first: their daughter, or the end of the holiday. They were hoping it would be the first one, because then the day would be even more special than it already was. 

And with Sayaka’s sudden intense labor spike, it seemed like their wish might come true after all. 

With a little less than half an hour until midnight, Kyoko led Sayaka to their bed, where she was still intending on delivering their child. With Kyoko’s help, she quickly but carefully climbed up and onto it, settling on her knees. Once she was comfortable, Kyoko stood right at the edge of the bed in front of Sayaka, who was now doing more Lamaze breathing.

“Hee-hee-hoo, hee-hee-hoo…” 

“That’s right, just keep breathing, you’re doing great. You can lean on me if you need to,” Kyoko offered her heavily laboring girlfriend, who nodded. She leaned forward and Kyoko wrapped her arms loosely around Sayaka’s shoulders in a sort of hug. Sayaka’s hands turned to fists against the sides of her gravid stomach, and she winced again. 

“It hurts,” Sayaka moaned, grasping at her belly again, feeling another of the seemingly endless sudden and painful contraction. She closed her eyes and hung her head, the last thing she saw was the face of her worried girlfriend in front of her.

“I know, but it means she’s almost here. We can almost meet her,” Kyoko said, trying to comfort Sayaka, her worry spiking a bit from how uncomfortable her girlfriend was (and how she had been throughout this whole, long day). 

“That’s right, it won’t be long now. Remember to keep breathing and focusing on the delivery at hand,” the midwife said, hovering at the edge of the bed near the laboring woman and her girlfriend, ready and waiting for the first sign of the baby. 

“Her birthday will still probably be on Valentine’s day, just like we hoped for,” Kyoko offered hopefully as a bit of inspiration, feeling Sayaka nod against her. 

“Hee hee hoo— aaaaah!” Sayaka screamed as another contraction made her belly tighten up, rubbing her hands in small circles on the sides of her belly as she felt the sudden arousal of the life moving within her.

Juniper was startled by the sudden departure of her aquatic cushion, and this caused her to move restlessly inside her mother. She pressed her forearms against the sides of her maternal cradle, and from outside, Sayaka felt the tiny limbs under her palms on the sides of her contracting belly. Gravity was suddenly pulling down on Juniper; she was now turned and pointed head down in the perfect position for her impending birth, her body resting low and heavy in her mother’s pelvis. 

Sayaka whimpered as she took a deep breath and spread her legs a bit wider, groaning as she felt her body working hard to move her baby down. Juniper’s soft, squishy body was continuously being squeezed, causing her head to come to a crown at the bottom of her mother’s uterus. 

With Kyoko whispering quiet words of encouragement to her, Sayaka planted both her hands on her belly’s sides and used her strong pelvic floor muscles to start expelling her baby from her body at the peak of the next contraction. Juniper began to move downwards steadily, her body covered in amniotic fluid. Her head was quickly passing through her mother’s narrow birth canal and edging closer toward her vaginal opening, its crown nearly there now.

“Kyoko, she’s coming, it huuurts!” Sayaka grunted through gritted teeth, her head hanging and her eyes squeezed shut, as she felt her daughter’s body navigating down through her passage.

“I know, but that means you’re doing it. Keep going, she’ll be here soon,” Kyoko encouraged, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of Sayaka’s bangs from covering the side of her face.

Down below, Juniper’s head was at the threshold to the outside world now. Sayaka’s strong inner muscles compressed and embraced Juniper’s entire body once again. There was a wet noise as the very top of her head quickly crowned, followed by a cry of pain from her mother at the stretch. Kyoko leaned back a bit, eyes widening a bit as she looked down and saw the very top of her daughter’s head crowning between her girlfriend’s legs.

“I can see her head, Sayaka. She’s coming,” Kyoko said, the rare feeling of excitement threatening to burst inside her. Sayaka whimpered as more of the head crowned, the stretch quickly becoming painful. 

“Breathe, just breathe, don’t push. Here, give me your hand,” the midwife said.

Sayaka couldn’t see beyond her distended tummy, but she suddenly realized that she could feel her progress instead. Panting, she opened her eyes as she let the midwife grab her hand and bring it down between her spread thighs. There, she could feel with her fingertips what was already born of her baby’s head. She immediately stroked the wet hair on top of her baby’s head as tears blurred her vision.

“That’s her head?” Sayaka asked, her fingers still curiously stroking the wet mass.

“That’s it. She’s got a lot of hair, doesn’t she?” the midwife asked, and Sayaka nodded. Kyoko’s curiosity won out, and she tentatively brought her hand down between Sayaka’s legs as well. She stroked the baby’s hair, getting her first touch of their daughter. The pair’s fingers briefly brushed against each other, and Kyoko pulled her hand back. 

“It’s going to be long and beautiful, just like yours,” she said, when she had caught Sayaka’s eyes again. Sayaka was doing the breathing again, her breaths getting quick once more. She looked to the midwife, standing by Kyoko. 

“Can I push now? I need to push.” 

The midwife nodded, moving a little closer to be able to jump in in case anything happened. 

“Nice and slow though, let her head come slowly. I don’t want you tearing.” 

Moving her fingers from the baby’s head back to the side of her belly, Sayaka pushed as slowly as she could (she wanted to just give a hard push to get past this), but it was hard. 

“Easy, easy now...okay, her head’s out!”

Sayaka brought her hand back down to cup the head as it emerged fully out of her. She took a moment to cradle her baby’s head in her hand, momentarily comforted by the knowledge that her baby was almost born and from the way her girlfriend’s hands were still wrapped around her.

“Kyoko, she’s almost here...oh, Juniper, I love you.”

She took a moment to gently stroke her unborn baby’s hair with her thumb again, rubbing the wet hair as she waited for the urge to push came again. 

“You’re doing so good, Sayaka,” the midwife said, before turning to Kyoko. “Would you like to catch her?”

“Catch her?” Kyoko asked, a little surprised at the offer. 

“Do it, Kyoko...I’m gonna push again...”

With not much of a choice now, Kyoko removed her hands from around Sayaka to down between her legs once more. Sayaka uncupped her own hand from the baby’s head, closing her eyes to prepare to push as the midwife quickly jumped in to inform Kyoko how to catch the baby. 

“Put your hands around her head, that’s right. Be ready, she’ll be slippery. Here she comes...!”

The baby’s shoulders were next to emerge, carrying her arms with them as more of her was birthed into her second mother’s hand. Juniper’s belly and navel emerged, with pulsing bluish cord attached. Kyoko continued to support her baby’s slippery body as it came out of Sayaka’s body; now half of her daughter was free from her girlfriend’s nether regions and resting in her hands. Seconds after the baby’s hips were out, with one final wail, Sayaka pushed with all her strength she could muster. Juniper’s legs and feet quickly came out with a small gush of the remaining amniotic fluid left inside of Sayaka, and her small, slippery wet body settled in her second mother’s hands. There was an instant little whimper from her, and the world seemed to freeze for a moment. 

“Sayaka, I have her, she’s here. I...Juniper is here.”

Kyoko’s words unfroze Sayaka from her moment of shock, and with an exclamation at the realization that she had just delivered her daughter, Sayaka looked down to see. Her first sight was of the umbilical cord stretching from between her legs to her now crying child, connected at the opposite end in Kyoko’s slightly trembling hands. With fresh tears welling in her blue eyes, she leaned forward and grabbed her upset baby, scooping her into her arms and cuddling her close.

“Aw, hi, baby! Welcome to the world, Juniper,” Sayaka panted, as she placed her hand against the baby’s head and pressed her ear to her heaving chest. The sound of her mother’s heartbeat ringed against Juniper’s ear, the sound very familiar to her; the only things in her recent memory were of this woman that now held her. With the realization of her security and peace, she snuggled closer to her mother’s chest, her crying tampering off, her breathing beginning to mimic her mother’s. A moment later, Kyoko was pressed against her, giving both her daughter and her exhausted and still shocked girlfriend a hug. 

“Oh, she’s so pretty. Hi, you pretty little girl!” the midwife greeted from the side, watching the mothers and baby meet. 

“You did it, I’m so proud of you,” Kyoko said, leaning in to kiss Sayaka’s cheek, who gave a little exhilarated chuckle. 

“I love you,” Sayaka said to Kyoko, before looking down to the baby in her arms, who was looking right back up at her. “And I love you, too.”

She sat back on her calves before carefully sitting back on her rear, backing up against the pile of pillows at the headboard to prop herself up. Juniper’s head was still resting against Sayaka’s chest, and Sayaka gently turned her head so she was pressed against her breast. Juniper nuzzled a bit before finding Sayaka’s nipple and latching on. Kyoko came up to snuggle up to Sayaka and their new baby. 

“And happy Valentine’s day. Or would it be night?” Kyoko asked with a small smile, as the midwife came to the other side of them with a blanket to cover the mother and baby.

“She made it here with twenty minutes to spare. And she’s the best Valentine’s day present, ever.” 

“Ever,” Kyoko agreed.

She watched as Sayaka rearranged the blanket to cover the baby properly, to keep her warm and comfortable as she nursed, already in love with the little girl.

* * *

“Hello there, remember me? I’m your second mother, and I was the one who caught you,” Kyoko cooed, gently rocking the little bundle she was cradling in her arms. Sayaka had handed her over to Kyoko for a little bonding after she’d finished nursing. 

“I’m glad you caught her, that was really special,” Sayaka said, and Kyoko looked up from their daughter to her girlfriend, propped up in her spot in their bed, feeling a wave of love wash over her. 

Kyoko nodded. “It’s something I’ll never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it’s November and I wrote a (slightly) Valentine’s Day related thing, pls don’t @ me. I just write ideas as they come to me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
